The Best Use for a Language
by 1waystreet
Summary: Starfire needs help translating. Who knew that Beast Boy may be just the right person to help?/ My first story here!    Please review. Oneshot. BB/Star, but it's light-hearted. No flames please.


**Author's**** Note******:****

**Welcome Readers! Thanks for dropping by =) This is my first story here, woooooooo! I wanted to post for a while but either had no time, or writer's block, or lost my stories =( Anyway, this story is light-hearted and hopefully funny and contains some BB/Star. But it shouldn't offend anyone. And if it does, you dont have to read it right? With that, let us begin?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. All ownership of characters goes to the original creators (DC, Glen Murakami, Mark Wolfman), etc.**

* * *

><p><p>

It was an uncharacteristically boring and quiet day at Titans Tower. Cyborg was off to a repair shop, muttering something about ''the latest new tech'' that is needed for his ''baby''. That left Beast Boy to game by himself in the common room. Which, though entertaining, wasnt't as fun without his equally game-obsessed friend.

Grunting as his character crashed crashed into the sidelines yet again, the changeling didn't notice that his solitude has been disturbed by aonther's presence.

Starfire was walking with slow, careful, and deliberate steps when something had abrupted her path. ''What on the Earth?'' she questioned outloud when she slowly raised her eyes from the thing obstructing her view—a book. Starfire realized she couldn't walk any further because she had _reached the couch_. Realization spread across her face and she smiled. Then she giggled. Then laughed—very loudly and with mirth, holding on to the couch for support. Her loud contagious laughter finally broke through Beast Boy's game mode and he turned to look at her with a happy, yet perplexed expression.

''Hey Star'' he said with a smile. Starfire managed to calm down (although a few giggles could still be heard) and responded to her friend. ''Hello friend Beast Boy. It is a joyous day, is it not?'' Starfire was happy as usual, and it made the green boy happy in return. ''Sure, today 's okay.'' His brows furrowed. ''Umm Star? Why were you laughing just now?'' '' Oh it is most humorous. I have been reading and walking, and walked into this couch'' she said with a smile. Beast Boy giggled too, imagining the image. ''You're okay though, right? And what were you reading?''

''Yes I am fine, thank you friend. And I've been reading this book.'' Starfire held up a book that read 'Florence and the Renaissance'. Beast Boy had a hard time reading the title. ''Umm sounds interesting...'' he said outloud, while internally he thought 'boring'. ''Why are you reading it?'' ''Oh, I have wanted to learn about a time in human history that greatly cultivated the arts. Friend Raven susggested this book for me.''

Beast Boy nodded.

''Only a minor problem occured. There are some texts that are written in the original language. I believe it is called Eee-...tal...umm...''

''Italian?'' Beast Boy interjected.

Starfire's eyes lit up at Beast Boy's recognition. ''Yes, that is the one! You see, I don't know this language and so can't translate the text.''

Beast Boy nodded and contorted his face into thought, which consisted of him furrowing his brows, scrunching up his nose, and placing his hand on his chin. Starfire giggled lightly at this display. Beast Boy stayed in this manner for 5 minutes. Finally, he snapped his fingers and his face lit up.

''I got it! You could get Raven to translate for you!''

''Friend, I cannot. If you remember correctly, Raven is in her home world on a spiritual journey for a week. I wish not to disturb her. And I have borrowed this book from one of your Earthly libraries. It is dued in 2 days.''

_Way to procrastinate Star_, Beast Boy thought with a smile. He resumed his thinking pose. ''Ooh! What about Robin?''

'' Friend Robin does not know the Italian. He suggested a...dictio...nary...'' Starfire slowed her speech, trying to pronounce the new word.

''And?''

''….and it is taking very long to translate.'' Starfire plopped onto the couch with frustration.

Beast Boy sighed and sat next to her, defeated. _If only someone else spoke Italian..._

Then his eyes widened and Starfire heard a resounding smack, followed by a prolonged ''DUUDEEE!''. Beast Boy facepalmed, and began to rant. ''Stupid! How could I've not realized it earlier? Wow, Raven is right, I am slow. Brain? Anybody there?'' ''Friend?'' Beast Boy stopped in his ranting. ''What is happening? And why are you being the mean to yourself?''

Beast Boy smiled and slowly turned to face her. ''Because, Star, I just realized _I _speak Italian!'' Starfire's face lit up and her eyes widened. ''Truly?'' ''Yeah,'' he said, pleased with himself. ''Now I can help you translate this thingie.'' ''Perhaps, friend Beast Boy. But there is a far easier anf faster approach, that I, as a Tamaranean can take advantage of.''

'And what's that?'' Beast Boy asked, whilst a second later he remembered Star's encounter in the beginning with Robin and the Japanese boy in Tokyo. His eyes widened but before he could say something, Starfire had kissed him. It lasted longer than a peck, but wasn't altogether long either. When Star pulled away, she said ''Grazie, Beast Boy'', smiled, and resumed reading, while walking out of the common room.

Beast Boy was stunned for a good 5 minutes. When he broke from his stupor, he looked at the T.V screen that still showed the game he forgot to pause, which now read YOU WIN.

Beast Boy shook his head smiling, and thinking that this was the best use he had for Italian so far.

End Notes:

I believe Beast Boy was Italian in the comics, hence why I used this language, but I'm not sure. I know his parents lived in Africa though...

Remember, Star can learn any language by kissing the person who speaks it

Apologies to the people that actually speak Italian if I butchered the spelling of that thank you in there =)

Hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review =)

Love, 1WayStreet


End file.
